Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process unit and an image forming apparatus provided with the same, and more specifically, a process unit and an image forming apparatus provided with the same, comprising at least an electrostatic latent image bearing member.
Description of the Related Art
An example of a related art is disclosed in Japanese patent application laying-open No. H10-104996 [G03G 21/00] laid-open on Apr. 24, 1998 (Literature 1). An image forming apparatus disclosed in this literature 1 comprises a process cartridge that a photoreceptor drum is supported by a cleaning frame in a manner that both ends of a penetration shaft inserted into an inside of the photoreceptor drum are supported by the cleaning frame.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in the literature 1, when assembling the process cartridge, the photoreceptor drum is temporarily placed on the cleaning frame, and the penetration shaft is inserted into the photoreceptor drum being temporarily placed. The photoreceptor drum is positioned by inserting the penetration shaft, and pivotally supported by the cleaning frame. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a mechanism for temporarily placing (holding) the photoreceptor drum so as not to be brought into contact with surrounding components prior to inserting the penetration shaft.
Furthermore, in the image forming apparatus disclosed in the literature 1, since there are gaps between the both end surfaces of the photoreceptor drum in the axial direction and the cleaning frame, if the photoreceptor drum is rotated at a high speed, a toner is sucked through these gaps. Therefore, it is desirable to provide seal member so as to fill-up the gaps, for example.
However, it is necessary to ensure a space where it is provided with a mechanism for holding an electrostatic latent image bearing member such as a photoreceptor drum prior to insertion of the penetration shaft and spaces for providing the seal members, and therefore, the process cartridge becomes large.